


It Was Then That I Loved You

by kcanwrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcanwrite/pseuds/kcanwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Dan and Phil's relationship (2009 to present) as told from their alternating perspectives.  This is a poetic prose-style drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Then That I Loved You

It was when you opened your eyes into mine that I first fell in love with you.  
The morning light stained them gold. Your skin still tan from the summer sun. You were illuminated.  
In your fingers laced with mine, I saw our future.

 

I was scared and young and excited.  
You were new, different. All blue and black with no fear.  
It was perfect, you and me meeting when we did. Your eyes, oh your eyes.  
I didn't think it'd happen like it did **–** instantly.  
When you wrapped your hand around mine, I knew.

 

We never defined it. Never had to. We just were.  
Then people started throwing labels, started posing questions we'd never felt the need to answer, let alone ask.  
Suddenly we had to explain, define what we thought was undefinable. Unexplainable. We just were.  
And then we weren't.

 

Did you love me when I left the kitchen without a word? When I turned out the light? When I slammed the door?

Did you love me when I spit words I didn't mean? When I cried in our bedroom? When I locked you out?

Did you love me then?  
Did you?

 

When your eyes turned more gray than blue. When the gold faded and the green turned sick, it was then that I loved you.

When your skin turned pale and taut. When your hair curled and your spine grew slack, it was then that I loved you.

When you grabbed my hand, it was then.

When your eyes met mine.

When your heartbeat quickened.

When your breaths grew shallow.

When our lips met.  
For the first time in months.

I loved you.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during an involuntary all-nighter. It starts with Phil's perspective and, if all worked out as I planned, it's easy to discern who's speaking from there. In some sections, it doesn't matter which is speaking. Or, they may both be speaking, indicated by "we" and "our." This is a new style for me, so please leave feedback. I'd greatly appreciate it.


End file.
